El Amor de un Filósofo
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Existen personas que aman profundamente y con todo su ser. Tal vez no a una persona, pero sí a un ideal... ¿Qué tan dispuesto estás a renunciar a tus ideales, con tal de aceptar el amor en tu corazón? Shaka x Mu. One Shot.


**Notas: **Hola! :D Heme aquí de nuevo con un One Shot de mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste n_n está inspirado un poco en Hipatia de Alejandría y algunos intereses personales, por lo que me siento un tanto identificada con Mu en éste fic. Espero y no se les haga muy tedioso y raro.

**Disclaimer**: Tanto Saint Seiya como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en la mencionada serie, no me pertenecen. Por lo cual reitero a dar a entender que el escrito que aquí se presenta es con una intención de mero entretenimiento.

**Dedicatoria:** Para **Aura-Hime**, una amiga que siempre me saca sonrisas y me hace sentir indescriptiblemente bien a pesar de cualquier situación. Yo antes no creía en la amistad a distancia, pero me siento feliz de que personas como ella me pateen y me hagan ver que es posible querer a una persona de forma incondicional a pesar de todo n_n ¡Espero y te guste!

* * *

><p><strong>EL AMOR DE UN FILOSOFO<strong>

_Por Crista Ivanonv_

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

Apresuradamente, fueron entrando en el recinto, tratando de hacer el menor eco posible con los tacones de sus zapatos, al tiempo que se retiraban los cascos de sus cabezas y las colocaban bajo sus brazos. Sus armaduras doradas brillaban gracias a la luz que entraba de entre los blancos pilares, resaltando el imponente porte de los caballeros dorados. En silencio, comenzaron a sentarse en las gradas de piedra colocadas en medio círculo que había en la terraza de mármol, sentándose dispersamente en el lugar que más les complacía.

Aquellas gradas estaban colocadas en el interior de la casa de Aries, a un costado del jardín central, por lo que la sombra del tejado les cubría cómodamente, al tiempo que podían contemplar las bellas plantas del patio.

Era una mañana encantadora, llena de luz y con un clima templado que no provocaba frío ni calor. Las aves cantaban fuera del recinto con fuerza y melodía, haciendo de la jornada una delicia, sin contar que siempre acudían con especial interés a esa clase en particular.

Once caballeros de la orden dorada tomaban asiento, luciendo sus esplendorosas armaduras, expectantes a recibir el aprendizaje de ese día, algunos más emocionados que otros, pero todos deseosos de entrar en debate. Cada uno acomodó sus capas y sus armaduras para poder estar cómodos ante la lección, al igual que ponían en orden los pergaminos y las plumas en sus regazos, preparándose para anotar lo que fuese necesario recordar. Cabe mencionar que unos cuantos también se arreglaban el cabello después de quitarse el casco, tratando de que con ello lucir radiantes ante aquella persona que les impartiría la jornada.

Esperaron unos instantes, girando a verse los unos a los otros de vez en cuando, se podría decir que un poco nerviosos, pero sin duda expectantes. Esas clases tan peculiares eran duras, pero satisfactorias, sin contar que más de uno se regocijaba con la agradable "vista" que siempre tenían frente a ellos en cada lección.

Un par de minutos más y empezaron a escuchar unos delicados pasos chocar contra el mármol del recinto, producto de unas finas sandalias de cuero, por lo que las espaldas de algunos se enderezaron de golpe. Vieron cómo una figura se les acercaba desde el otro lado del patio, cruzándolo con un suave andar.

Mu de Aries llegó hasta sus camaradas de la orden con una fresca sonrisa e inundando el lugar con un dulce olor a lavanda, ataviado con una túnica de manga corta color marfil que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Un trozo de tela gruesa del mismo color se colgaba de su hombro, rodeándole la cintura y haciéndole lucir como un personaje tomado de la antigua Grecia. Sus finos cabellos estaban tomados por un listón dorado en una cola baja, mientras que su oreja derecha estaba adornada finamente por una arracada. Sus delgados brazos sostenían un par de libros y más pergamino recién elaborado.

— Muy buenos días. — Les saludó con amabilidad a sus compañeros, dedicándoles una brillante sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba sus cosas en el podio de mármol que había enfrente de las gradas, donde estaban sentados sus camaradas.

— ¡Buenos días! — Contestaron animados los caballeros, en tanto que su maestro de ojos esmeralda les miraba complacido por su entusiasmo. Este empezó a caminar frente a sus alumnos.

— ¿Alguien podría recordarme lo que tratamos la semana pasada, por favor? — preguntó sin borrar la sutil sonrisa de su rostro, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia los hombres de brillantes armaduras.

— Comenzábamos a debatir sobre los límites del bien y el mal. — Respondió Aioria con firmeza, mirando con intensidad al joven de cabello lavanda frente a él.

— Gracias, Aioria. Pues bien, la clase pasada comentábamos de hasta dónde terminaba el bien, y quedo abierto a discusión si el mal podría llegar a convertirse en bien…

El ojiverde no pudo evitar notar que cierto peliazul estaba más entretenido en mirar a uno de sus compañeros que a prestar atención al comienzo de la clase, por lo que, ampliando su sonrisa, se dirigió a éste.

— Milo, ¿Podrías decirme qué piensas al respecto?

— ¿Eh…? — El escorpión se sonrojó al ser descubierto mirando al caballero de la onceava casa, por lo que se puso de pie de un brinco, inconscientemente. — Este… creo que sí, que el mal puede llegar a convertirse en bien, Mu…

— Está bien, Milo, pero para la siguiente vez, no tienes que levantarte. — Le dijo con tranquilidad, por lo que el escorpión volvió a sentarse totalmente sonrojado, recibiendo las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

El pelilavanda se acercó más hacia los dorados, haciendo que involuntariamente, aspiraran el dulce aroma que emanaba. Sus ojos verdes desfilaron ante todos los caballeros, deteniéndose por un instante en un par de gemas azules que parecían brillar con intensidad. Sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Quién más está de acuerdo? — Preguntó al aire.

DeathMask, Kanon, Saga, Afrodita y Shura levantaron la mano, mientras que Milo estaba dudoso de lo que el mismo había dicho.

— ¿Porqué? — volvió a cuestionar el hermoso lemuriano.

— Por que si se vuelve decisión de una sociedad, el mal se puede transformar en bien, preciosura. — Contestó Kanon, lanzando el halago como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, provocando una mueca de indignación por parte de su gemelo.

— Ah, entiendo tu postura, Kanon pero aún así, no la comparto. — Contestó, ignorando olímpicamente el halago. — Muchas veces empezamos a creer que la moral, o las cosas que la sociedad dice que están bien o mal, es lo correcto simplemente por que vivimos en ella o debemos adaptarnos a ella. Pero hay una frase de un filósofo hindú muy interesante que dice: "No es síntoma de buena salud el estar perfectamente adaptado a una sociedad enferma"… ¿Qué quiso decir?

Les cuestionó a los caballeros, quienes se quedaron pensativos al respecto. En ese momento, un apuesto rubio levantó su mano derecha con firmeza, acaparando la atención de su hermoso maestro.

— ¿Sí, Shaka?... — Le dio la palabra, sin poder evitar sacar una sonrisa más.

— Se refiere a que por más de acuerdo que estén las personas, el mal siempre será el mal. Es como permitir que, en el holocausto nazi, los judíos hubiesen sido asesinados a diestra y siniestra sólo por que la mayoría de los alemanes dijeran que era normal.

— Así es, Shaka. — Las esmeraldas y los zafiros se cruzaron por ínfimos instantes, y el rubio se sintió aturdido en cuanto perdió ese contacto visual. — Como pueden ver, el bien siempre será el bien por sí mismo, el mal siempre será el mal por más que intente disfrazarse de bien, por más delgada que parezca la línea entre éstos.

Todos los que habían levantado la mano se sintieron un poco avergonzados al analizarlo con más profundidad.

— La filosofía nos ayuda a que podamos comprender más allá de lo que la sociedad nos enseña y condiciona. Estudiar la ética, y no limitarnos a quedarnos con la moral es fundamental para hacernos un juicio crítico, verdadero y justo sobre nuestras propias acciones. Creo que es irresponsable el vivir bajo un reglamento que de por sí, consideramos impropio de nuestros principios más humanos.

— Es por eso que no dudaste en huir del Santuario. ¿Verdad Mu? ¡Es decir, Maestro! — Dijo y corrigió el caballero de Tauro con curiosidad.

El pelilavanda sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, mirándolo mientras reflexionaba.

— Es verdad. En ese momento, comprendí que había cosas más importantes para mi que el honor y el título de lealtad, por que desde el momento en que me doblegara a la mano de lo que otros hombres dijeran que es la justicia, siendo que evidentemente estaban lastimando a otros, me estaría traicionando a mí mismo. Que si bien debemos aprender a ser libres en sociedad, también debemos tener nuestras propias convicciones hacia lo que está bien y está mal.

En esos momentos, Shaka no pudo evitar mirar al blanco mármol del suelo, intentando encontrar aquello tan entretenido que veía Mu en él. Pensó en la forma en la que actuó en esa ocasión, y de lo injustos que habían sido todos con la decisión del carnero. Más de uno se sintió igual que Shaka, por lo que pronto, varias caras largas se empezaron a manifestar en los caballeros. Al darse cuenta, el hermoso ojiverde empezó a reír abiertamente, dejando conmocionados a todos.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por favor, no pongan esas caras! — Les dijo riendo. — No deben de avergonzarse de sus decisiones pasadas, por que al fin y al cabo, es lo que creían correcto en ese momento y nada va a poder cambiar eso. Lo único que podemos hacer es entender que la historia existe para que nunca olvidemos lo que hemos hecho en el pasado, y que por ende, no volvamos a cometer el mismo error.

La frescura de ariano contagió a sus alumnos, por lo que varios sonrieron a la par, todavía un poco sonrojados, pero más tranquilos. Después del incidente, continuaron debatiendo amenamente durante una hora más. Los caballeros dorados sentían una curiosidad hacia aquellos temas filosóficos que rara vez en su vida habían tocado, y el hecho de que el caballero de Aries, un instruidísimo hombre en las artes del pensamiento crítico les estuviese dando temas tan interesantes a tocar, les llenaba de conmoción.

Había pasado un año desde que habían vuelto a la vida, y desde entonces, la tranquilidad que había inundado a la tierra había dado pie a muchos cambios en el Santuario, entre ellos, el hecho de que cada caballero empezase a realizar las actividades que les agradaban, pero que no tenían tiempo de hacer dado a sus deberes como santos.

Algunos se entregaron a practicar algún tipo de arte, a la lectura, a la siembra o cualquier otra actividad que les trajera felicidad. Y curiosamente, el amor también fue una de esas actividades, por lo que pronto el Santuario tenía en su recinto varias parejas formadas por los santos.

Al parecer, todos los caballeros de la orden estaban interesados en conseguir una pareja o enamorarse, puesto que era algo que antes no habían tenido el lujo de poder hacer. Pronto se vio a DeathMask caminar a lado de Afrodita, acompañándolo en sus quehaceres de jardinería o simplemente contemplándolo con una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

Ni qué decir de Camus y Milo, ese par era sin duda el más evidente del Santuario. Caminaban de la mano, se besaban continuamente sin reparo alguno en los espectadores, dando pie a espectáculos sumamente tiernos, lo que provocaba sonrisas por todos lados.

Y en cuanto al Patriarca Shion y Dhoko de Libra… está de más dar detalles. Después de más de doscientos años esperándose, era natural que corriesen a los brazos del otro después de la vida que les había sido otorgada nuevamente.

El caso de Aioria era evidente. Estaba profundamente conmovido por cierto ariano de cabello lavanda, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, y al parecer tampoco por el mismo carnero. Por otra parte, había algunos dorados más que discretamente se coqueteaban, pero parecía ser que todos habían tomado a una persona en especial.

A excepción de Shaka, claro está, que si bien era un hombre dedicado a la meditación y costumbres budistas, no había en realidad un motivo por el cual no develara sus deseos íntimos, ya que había algunas personas, entre ellas la mismísima Athena, que aseguraban que el estoico semidiós también estaba propenso a pasar por una experiencia amorosa. Pero por precaución a no meterse con la vida de un volátil semidiós, nadie indagaba en ello.

Pero había un caso muy especial en el Santuario, uno que nadie podía decir que esa persona estaba también flechada por el amor hacia otra persona, y ese era el del precioso guardián de la primera casa Zodiacal.

Porque si había algo que aquel hermoso lemuriano amaba más que a nada, era la filosofía. Y ese amor le había evocado a amar también cosas como la ciencia, la astronomía y las artes. Era un hombre enamorado del pensamiento, de la inteligencia y la reflexión, y una vez cumplido su deber como caballero, no tenía ojos para nada más. Por ende, solicitó permiso a su diosa para instalar una especie de escuela de filosofía en su casa zodiacal, en donde podía acudir todo el que quisiera sentarse un rato a conversar y pensar, para así intentar que el pensamiento crítico se infundiese en las nuevas generaciones.

La diosa, incapaz de negarse a tan filantrópica petición, aceptó, por lo que prontamente, la casa de Aries estaba llena de aprendices que deseaban instruirse en las artes del pensamiento, y Mu, gustosamente, fungía como maestro.

Poco a poco, el interés se fue esparciendo por los caballeros dorados, que incitados por la curiosidad, comenzaron a ir a las dichosas clases. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Aioros y Aioria, el primero por que siempre le interesaban las ideas nuevas, y el segundo por su natural atracción por todas las cosas que hacía el hermoso caballero de cabello lavanda. Poco a poco, otros caballeros se les unieron, incluyendo al retraído de Shaka, que por arte de magia se había aparecido a media clase, una vez aceptando que le interesaba escuchar de la filosofía que tanto hablaban los demás, y eso que al principio se negaba rotundamente a entrar en aquel ágora moderno.

Mu consideró prudente hacer un grupo separado que incluyera únicamente a los caballeros dorados, por lo que una vez a la semana, los recibía alegremente para impartirles la clase filosófica, por lo que poco a poco, se fue volviendo una costumbre amena.

Y más para cierto rubio, que a cada que miraba a ese hermoso lemuriano hablar, expresarse y filosofar, sentía un extraño y palpitante calor en su pecho. Sin duda, le admiraba profundamente, puesto que nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviese tan desapegado al mundo material, inclusive más que él mismo, considerado un iluminado.

El cómo el lemuriano había llegado a tal estado, sin perder una pizca de humano, era algo que le intrigaba demasiado.

La clase dio a su fin, por lo que el ojiverde despidió a todos sus alumnos cálidamente, con esa usual gentileza y sencillez que le caracterizaban. Los dorados fueron desalojando la sala, contentos al sentir que una vez más, habían indagado en sus propias consciencias.

Mu se giró para tomar sus libros del pedestal en donde los había dejado, sin darse cuenta de que una persona había permanecido en el ala del patio. En cuanto se giró, se topó con un par de ojos zafiros que lo contemplaban detenidamente.

— ¡Shaka! ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó dulcemente.

— No es nada importante, Mu, solamente quería saber si estarías ocupado ésta noche.

— ¿Hoy? Al parecer sí, se me ha convocado en el recinto del patriarca por asuntos que dicen ser, me conciernen bastante.

— Entiendo. — Contestó el rubio, un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Puedo saber el porqué de tu pregunta? — se le dirigió el pelilavanda con una ligera sonrisa, acercándose al rubio y dejando poco espacio entre ellos. El rubio inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder hacer contacto con los ojos esmeralda del frágil lemuriano, experimentando nuevamente esa sensación de admiración, pero ahora por la delicada belleza que desprendía el guardián de Aries.

— Solamente quería que me instruyeras un poco acerca del movimiento de la constelación de Virgo. Estoy inducido en unas meditaciones que requieren sincronización con ella, y me hubiera agradado que me ayudaras a no cometer un error en ello gracias a tus amplios conocimientos.

— ¡Oh, Shaka! ¡Cuánto lo siento en verdad! Me gustaría muchísimo ayudarte el día de hoy, pero como sabes este asunto me ha surgido imprevistamente. — Le respondió con tristeza.

— No te preocupes, caballero, comprendo tu situación. Aún así te agradezco tu atención. — Le respondió el caballero de Virgo, ocultando a la perfección el desaire que sentía. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta, cuando sintió que el hermoso lemuriano le tomaba la mano.

— Shaka, ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte el día de mañana? Hoy me es imposible, pero con muchísimo gusto lo haré la noche que viene, por favor, dime que sí. — Le pidió suplicante, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él sin soltarle. El rubio sintió que un carmín inundaba sus mejillas ante el apolíneo ojiverde.

— Por supuesto Mu, me sentiría halagado de ello. — Le respondió el semidiós con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que sujetó con sus dedos la mano del lemuriano, sintiéndose embelesado por la cercanía.

En eso estaban, cuando unos pasos resonaron en el ala del patio, dando por enterado la llegada de varias personas. Shaka se separó de inmediato del dulce lemuriano, quien giró su cabeza hacia la entrada del recinto y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Maestro, hemos llegado!

Le gritaron unos jóvenes aprendices de caballero, quienes llegaban eufóricamente al ala. En cuanto vieron al caballero de Virgo a su lado, se inclinaron en señal de respeto, siendo correspondidos por éste con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Los chicos tomaron asiento, ansiosos de empezar.

Shaka entendió que era hora de retirarse, así que se despidió brevemente del lemuriano y partió.

Ya atardecía, por lo que el caballero de Virgo se encontraba estoicamente meditando sobre su flor de loto. Hacía apenas una hora que el caballero de Aries había transitado por su casa, por lo que ya debería estar arriba en el templo Patriarcal.

El rubio se la había pasado pensando en la clase de filosofía de ese día, repasando en su mente una y otra vez los conceptos del bien y el mal que le había enseñado el lemuriano, sin poder evitar de vez en cuando, rememorar los suaves rasgos de su rostro y el dulce tono de su voz.

En verdad que admiraba a ese hermoso ser. Tan inteligente, tan sublime y bendecido con una belleza incomparable, adornado con esa sencillez y bondad que lo hacían tan único. En definitiva, el caballero de Virgo estaba conmovido por Mu de Aries de formas que jamás creyó posibles. Pero tampoco era ciego, el sabía perfectamente que no era el único embelesado por su ser. Más de una vez había visto a Aioria coquetearle sutilmente después de las clases, y qué decir de la forma en la que le miraba.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro el hermoso rubio, es que el corazón de Mu le pertenecía únicamente a la filosofía. Cosa que, misteriosamente, le daba una extraña sensación de alivio a su corazón. Por alguna razón prefería ver a ese hermoso ser así, siendo inalcanzable para todos, inclusive para él.

Shaka lo admiraba, de eso no cabía duda, aunque a veces el rubio sentía que era mucho más que admiración lo que tenía por el joven filósofo. Temía aceptarlo dado a que sabía que encontraría frente a sí, una barrera inquebrantable.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un cosmos insistente retocar en la entrada de su templo. El caballero llamó a su cloth dorada, e invistiéndose en ella, salió al pórtico de la sexta casa.

Sorprendido, vio a un hombre vestido con una extraña armadura plateada en la entrada del recinto. Sus cabellos eran largos y negros, mientras que sus ojos eran de azul profundo y contaba con un aire de galanura. Su edad debía rondar los treinta años.

— ¿Quién eres tú y con qué osadía te presentas hasta éste templo sagrado? — Preguntó el rubio con desconfianza, puesto que nunca había visto un hombre con una armadura así, y se le hacía sumamente extraño que hubiese llegado hasta su templo sin problemas con las casas de abajo.

— Mi nombre es Anatole, Hijo del rey Efesias de oriente, y he venido aquí con el explícito permiso del Patriarca. He aquí el pergamino que me otorga el paso entre las casas sagradas.

Le contestó con voz firme y ronca, a la vez que le mostraba una carta con el sello del Patriarca que, efectivamente, afirmaba que tenía permiso para transitar. Al darse cuenta de la veracidad de esto, el rubio no tuvo más opción que dejarle pasar, escoltándolo hasta la salida en un mutismo absoluto.

Había escuchado del reinado de Efesias, un semidiós, pero nunca creyó que su mismísimo hijo se presentaría en el Santuario de Athena en ésta encarnación. Vio alejarse al visitante, al tiempo que se preguntaba si el asunto que concernía a Mu esa noche tenía que ver con ello. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió regresar a su meditación, o ensoñación, en mejores palabras.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban reunidos en el comedor del recinto Patriarcal para concurrir con su usual desayuno colectivo. Generalmente se servían platos de fruta, comida mediterránea típica y un que otro alimento dulce para los de paladar más exigente.

Todos estaban presentes disfrutando de tan deliciosa comida, a excepción de cierto pelilavanda que brillaba por su ausencia. Movido por una innata curiosidad, Shaka se dirigió respetuosamente al Patriarca, acercándose hasta su silla donde comía tranquilamente a lado de Dhoko.

— Su alteza, perdone el atrevimiento pero, ¿Dónde se encuentra su discípulo? Ya es algo tarde y me parece que sería una descortesía servir su plato si no acudirá a nuestro desayuno.

El peliverde le miró detenidamente, sintiéndose algo ofuscado por la pregunta, en tanto que Shaka se sintió un poco perturbado ante la extraña mirada del Patriarca.

— Mu no podrá acompañarnos ésta mañana, Shaka. Al parecer se sentía un poco descompuesto después de la cena de ayer, y prefirió descansar un poco más en su templo. — Respondió con seriedad.

— Entiendo querido Patriarca, Muchas gracias. — Le respondió el rubio con una reverencia.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no le caería mal comer aunque sea un poco de fruta, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarle un plato después de que desayunes?

Le dijo el peliverde con un poco de resignación, volviendo a comer su desayuno. Shaka sintió sus mejillas arder por una extraña razón, pero supo que debía obedecer al peliverde, por más fuerte que latieses su corazón al saber que vería al lemuriano menor postrado en su lecho.

Un rato después, Shaka iba bajando por los templos, cargando en sus manos un recipiente de madera que contenía un poco de miel y fruta. Meditaba, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza las extrañas ideas que le acudían cada vez que pensaba en su compañero Ariano.

En eso estaba, cuando de repente se topó con un apresurado Aioria, quien parecía estar un poco furioso. El león había bajado a los templos mucho antes que Shaka, por lo que parecía ser que ya estaba de vuelta.

— Ten cuidado, corriendo así te puedes tropezar. — Le recomendó el rubio, a lo que el castaño se giró hacia él y le miró furibundo.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con el Patriarca ya mismo! — el rubio se desconcertó por lo agitado que estaba el león, parecía ser que un asunto grave había pasado templos abajo como para tenerlo así.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Aioria?

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? — le preguntó con los dientes apretados —¡Para estar tan embobado con Mu, no pareces tener la más remota idea de lo que pasa!

— ¡Habla ya y déjate de rodeos, caballero! — le ordenó el ojiazul, notablemente cabreado por las palabras de Aioria, a lo que éste se limitó a mirar el suelo y estrujar sus puños con fuerza.

— Anoche, Anatole, Hijo del rey Efesias vino hasta el Santuario para pedir su mano.

Después de esas palabras, sólo se escuchó el golpe seco de un recipiente golpear los escalones de piedra, y después, múltiples pasos que corrían hacia arriba.

— ¡Patriarca, exigimos una explicación! — Gritó el caballero de castaña melena una vez que ambos llegaron a la sala del Patriarca. Aioria estaba notablemente desesperado ante un serio e inmutable Shion.

— ¿Y exactamente qué explicación es la que me están pidiendo, caballeros? — Les contestó con seriedad, un tanto perturbado ante la abrupta entrada de Shaka y Aioria a su recinto.

— ¡¿Cómo ha sido capaz de entregarle la mano de Mu al hijo de Efesias? ¡Es inconcebible!

Vociferaba el león, incapaz de controlarse, en tanto que el rubio presionaba sus puños con fuerza, intentando contener la ira que le invadía, los deseos que tenía de estrangular al lemuriano frente a él por haber entregado a un ángel tan hermoso e inalcanzable a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y que, seguramente, no merecía.

La ira de Shion no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Bestias! — gritó encolerizado, haciendo que ambos caballeros diesen un paso atrás — ¡¿Cómo osan siquiera insinuar que yo entregaría a aquel que es casi mi hijo a un hombre que no ama? ¡Es un insulto a mi amor paternal por Mu!

Les gritó, dejándolos mudos. Después de unos breves instantes, el peliverde se serenó. Miró con seriedad a ambos, dándoles la espalda y caminando a su trono, para finalmente, sentarse en él notablemente cansado.

— Es verdad que anoche, Anatole vino a pedir la mano de Mu. Siendo su maestro y sumo protector, es natural que sea el reemplazo de un padre para él, por lo que la autoridad de entregarlo me concierne a mí.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Mu ya es un hombre! ¡No puede ser tratado como un niño al que se le puede cortejar de formas tan medievales!

— Si cierras la boca y me dejas continuar, Aioria, se resolverán tus dudas. — El ojiverde no pudo evitar callar, molesto por la forma en la que le hablaba el Patriarca.

— Mu es un lemuriano, descendiente de las razas más antiguas y la estirpe más sagrada de nuestro pueblo y como saben, somos los últimos de nuestro legado. Hombres de todas las tierras han querido conquistar a los lemurianos que cuentan con la gracia que tiene mi amado discípulo. No sólo están dotados de belleza, sino de una inteligencia capaz de indicar cómo gobernar adecuadamente.

El silencio era absoluto, y las miradas expectantes de ambos caballeros le dieron pie a Shion para que continuase.

— Ayer nos dimos cuenta de que las cualidades de Mu han traspasado las fronteras de éste Santuario, llegando a tierras tan lejanas como los dominios de un semidiós como Efesias. Su inteligencia, su profundo amor por la ciencia y la filosofía han sido llevadas junto con una descripción intachable de su sublime belleza a los oídos de varios hombres y encarnaciones de ésta época. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro de que Anatole no será el último en querer tomarlo como compañero.

Shaka y Aioria tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaces de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Mu es capaz de reunir todas las características para generar un reinado perfecto. Es natural que los hombres y semidioses más poderosos de ésta era quieran tenerlo a su lado.

— ¡Dioses! — Shaka se cubrió los labios con la mano, sumamente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Los dones de aquel filósofo sin duda siempre le sorprendían, pero ésta vez, era abrumadora la realidad que habitaba en el hermoso ojiverde. Sin poder contenerse, Shaka corrió hacia Shion y se arrodilló ante él.

— ¡Por lo que más quiera, santísimo Patriarca! ¡No permita que ningún hombre indigno tome posesión de él! ¡Se lo suplico, que aquella persona que sea digna de tomar a Mu a su lado sea la que él mismo escoja!

Shion sonrió, al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

— Shaka, soy incapaz de ligar a Mu con cualquier hombre sobre ésta tierra. — El semidiós le miró, levantando su rostro abruptamente. — No podría. Tú y yo sabemos que la filosofía y la ciencia son el único amor verdadero de mi amado discípulo. El es un espíritu que anhela y ama ser libre, encadenarlo a un hombre sería condenarlo a una vida de tristeza y no tengo corazón para hacer tal cosa.

El rubio bajó el rostro, contemplando el suelo. Las palabras de Shion le traían un alivio verdadero, pero también en ellas, existía algo que le traía un rastro de inevitable dolor. El saber que Mu era incapaz de amar otra cosa que no fuese la libertad y el pensamiento, le empezaba a doler en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque fuese incapaz de aceptarlo.

Esa misma noche, el hermoso lemuriano había cumplido su palabra. Ambos caballeros se encontraban sobre el tejado de la casa de Virgo, contemplando los astros con un telescopio fabricado por el ojiverde. Una pequeña lámpara yacía en una mesa de madera que habían instalado para colocar papiros y mapas, junto con una jarra de agua fresca, mientras que millones de estrellas inundaban el cielo.

— Mira, ¿Ves esa otra estrella más al sur? Es azul y va en dirección contraria a la cola de Virgo, señal de que rota en un plano distinto. — Le dijo el ojiverde al tiempo que le señalaba el cielo con su dedo.

— Ahora lo veo, con razón sentía la vibración demasiado lejos. — Le respondió el semidiós, sonriendo ligeramente y perdiéndose el los ojos esmeralda del pelilavanda.

Disimuladamente, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su hermoso instructor. Esa noche, Mu había optado por usar una ligera túnica color vino que dejaba ver sus hombros, acompañándose de unos pantalones negros muy pegados a su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver radiante, sin olvidar esa arracada en su oreja derecha. En cambio Shaka, usaba una blusa blanca que resaltaba el color de sus dorados cabellos y lo hacía ver como el bello semidiós que era. Ambos se encontraban muy cómodos, contemplando el paisaje estelar y compartiendo esos momentos.

Después de un rato de estar estudiando la constelación, Shaka tomó valor para hablarle a Mu sobre sus inquietudes, puesto que desde que había dejado el recinto del Patriarca esa mañana, no había podido pensar en otra cosa.

— Mu.. — Le llamó suavemente, a lo que el pelilavanda le miró con aquellos enormes ojos que brillaban bajo las estrellas, haciendo sentir a Shaka un agradable cosquilleo.

— ¿Sí?

— Hoy en la mañana, me he enterado de la situación que te concierne… respecto a las propuestas para pedirte. — Le dijo el caballero seriamente, mirándolo fijamente. El lemuriano parecía sorprendido. — Sé que no debería inmiscuirme, pero… realmente me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, y apoyarte en todo lo que me sea posible.

Mu comprendió las sinceras intenciones de Shaka, y se sintió agradecido de tener alguien a su lado que pareciera estar dispuesto a apoyarlo en su situación. El ojiverde se acercó y tomó entre sus dos manos una del rubio, haciéndolo con ternura.

— Muchas gracias, Shaka. — Le dijo con los ojos brillantes. — Tus gentiles atenciones son invaluables para mi, pero quiero asegurarte que será sencillo rechazar las propuestas de aquellos hombres que vengan de tierras lejanas, puesto que tengo a mi maestro y a Athena para respaldarme. Lo difícil será cuando tenga que rechazar a alguno de mis compañeros de batalla...

Shaka sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar al lemuriano, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás, inconscientemente, aunque sin romper el contacto del ojiverde.

— ¡Mu! ¿Eso es lo que más te inquieta? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que van a pretenderte nuestros propios camaradas, conociendo lo que desea tu corazón? — Le preguntó, ocultando la angustia en su garganta.

— Shaka, mi valiente Shaka. — Le respondió, sonrojando al rubio con la dulzura de sus palabras. — Puedo pecar de gentil, pero jamás de ingenuo. Sé a la perfección que hay camaradas nuestros que están buscando la forma de pretenderme, y ahora que hombres de otras tierras han empezado a hacerlo, se sentirán presionados a hacerlo. Y realmente lamento, desde el fondo de mi corazón, el tener que rechazar a todo noble corazón que busque el mío.

El contacto entre sus manos se rompió. Shaka contempló la delgada silueta del lemuriano, quien caminó hasta el borde del techo y colocó sus brazos en la barda del mismo. El rubio se colocó a su lado, admirando el delicado perfil del pelilavanda, remarcado por la luz de la Luna.

— Dime, Mu, ¿Por qué no deseas amar a un hombre? ¿Qué es lo que te orilla a rechazar el afecto de aquellos que se sienten conmovidos por ti? — Preguntó, intrigado y deseoso de conocer la respuesta.

El precioso lemuriano sonrió sutilmente, mirándolo con esos enormes bosques que habitaban en sus ojos. Se despegó de la barda y caminó hacia otra orilla del techo del templo, una que no tenía barda. Suspirando, apuntó hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas y habló.

— Mira allá arriba, Shaka. ¡Qué esplendor! Hay personas que mueren cada día creyendo que han visto lo más hermoso del mundo en el dinero, en las posesiones, en la carne, cuando jamás han podido girar sus ojos al cielo y darse cuenta de lo diminutos que somos. La ciencia nos enseña cosas tan maravillosas todos los días, haciéndonos ver lo poco que sabemos inclusive de nosotros mismos. Hay hombres que mueren creyéndose exitosos, cuando jamás se han preguntado así mismos qué es ser libre, que jamás han saboreado las delicias de reflexionar sobre los motivos por los cuales existe y vive, que jamás han sido capaces de cambiar lo que son, sólo por que los demás le han dicho lo que debe de ser.

— Mu… — Susurró el rubio, embelesado ante sus palabras.

— Jean Paul Sartre decía que un hombre es, lo que hace con lo que han hecho de él... yo quiero encontrar mi verdadero ser, no aquel que está condicionado por su deber, ni por el amor de otros, ni por sus instintos. Quiero saber quién soy y hacia dónde me dirijo, por que jamás he probado un elixir más delicioso que el de la verdadera libertad. Y quiero que esa libertad me lleve a la entrega absoluta.

— Mu… ¿Es acaso que no deseas amar? —

Le preguntó el caballero de Virgo, intrigado ante las sublimes palabras del ojiverde. Mu se giró hacia Shaka y le sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, como mostrándole el vasto campo que era el Universo tras de él.

— ¡Por supuesto que amo, Shaka! ¡Jamás había amado tanto en toda mi vida! — Exclamó, jubiloso. — Pero mi amor no está destinado a una sola persona, sino a todos y cada uno de los seres que habitan éste planeta. Amo a mis hermanos y hermanas, amo a cada animal o ente y por ello quiero trasmitir, mediante la filosofía, la filantropía y la compasión, el amor que siento por ellos, para que también sientan el deseo de dar todo de sí para transformar a éste mundo frío y desolado en un sitio lleno de hombres verdaderamente libres. ¡Quiero verlos libres, capaces de despegarse del mundo material y amar lo que son, no lo que los demás quieren que sean!...

Mu bajó los brazos, suspirando.

— El hombre sufre por que percibe la dualidad, amado caballero. Por que ve un tú y un yo, por que ve un amante y un amado, por que ve una persona y por que ve otra. El día en que el hombre vea uno en todos, y en todo, entonces dejará de sufrir.

Satisfecho y con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, Mu le dirigió una de sus más brillantes miradas, cristalizadas ante el pensamiento de que la absoluta libertad llevaba irremediablemente al verdadero significado del amor. Shaka le contempló, fascinado ante la belleza que desprendía el hermoso ojiverde, bajo un cielo repleto de estrellas que le iluminaban y lo hacían ver como un ser que sobrepasaba la esencia misma del cosmos. No era un dios, ni un ángel, ni un ser divino, era algo mucho más allá de todo eso. Era un hombre verdaderamente libre. Y Shaka jamás había conocido algo más bello que eso.

— Esa es, querido Shaka, mi única verdad. — Le dijo finalmente, para darle la espalda y seguir contemplando las estrellas, extasiado ante la belleza de ésas.

— "Y mi verdad eres tú, amado mío. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…" — Se dijo Shaka así mismo, mientras veía cómo un cometa pasaba sobre la cabeza de un contemplativo ojiverde, dándose cuenta de que tenía frente a sí al ser más sublime que la naturaleza había puesto en su camino. Eso era para él, amor.

El Patriarca había estado en lo cierto. Varias semanas habían pasado desde la visita de Anatole, y todos los días desfilaban ante las doce casas, hombres de distintos rangos y procedencias importantes. Todos con la intención de pedir la mano de aquel hermoso lemuriano que, poco a poco y gracias a su fama digna de la envidia de los sabios, fue siendo conocido como la reencarnación de Hipatia, una sobresaliente mujer griega del Siglo V, conocida por sus amplios conocimientos de astronomía, matemáticas y filosofía, quien desafió los estándares de la época para convertirse en la cabecilla de la escuela de Athenas.

El joven seguía dando clases regularmente en el Santuario, sintiéndose feliz de seguir compartiendo sus, a su forma de ver, limitados conocimientos. Mu quería que sus aprendices fuesen mejor que él, por ende siempre los desafiaba a cuestionarlo a él y a sí mismos, haciendo que su reputación de filántropo se expandiese rápidamente. Aunque llegó un punto en que, las visitas de cortejo eran tan frecuentes, que empezaban a quitarle el tiempo que gustaba usar para sus fines altruistas, y por ende, a veces se sentía angustiado por ello.

Y Shaka también lo resentía, puesto que era capaz de percibir cómo los ánimos del lemuriano caldeaban, nunca durante las clases que daba a los dorados, pero sí después de éstas. Un día, el rubio decidió que era suficiente. No iba a permitir que aquel joven que amaba con tanta intensidad, fuese presa de la presión del resto de los hombres, por lo que decidió interceder por él.

Se encaminó con paso firme hasta el recinto del patriarca, habiendo pedido previamente una cita con el peliverde. En cuanto estuvo delante de éste, se posó sobre su rodilla, haciendo una reverencia a su santidad.

El lemuriano le miró con curiosidad, pudiendo percibir el aura del rubio un tanto tensa.

— ¿En qué puedo servirte, caballero de Virgo? — Le preguntó suavemente, a lo que el ojiazul alzó el rostro con firmeza, endureciendo su temple.

— Shion, quiero hacerte una petición que sé tu discípulo es incapaz de hacerte. — El peliverde de repente se sintió intrigado.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es, caballero? Algo así debe ser tan importante como para que mi aprendiz se sienta cohibido para decírmelo. — Shaka alzó el rostro, sembrando en él una dureza impenetrable.

— Por favor, no permita que más hombres vengan a cortejarlo, gran Patriarca. — Shion abrió los ojos de par en par ante la petición del caballero de la Virgen.

— ¡Shaka! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme semejante cosa? Tú sabes que cerrar las puertas del Santuario a los visitantes de tierras lejanas sería una descortesía, pondría en peligro nuestros tratados de paz con los reinos de los semidioses.

— ¡Lo sé, Patriarca, lo entiendo perfectamente! — Shaka se puso de pie abruptamente, sorprendiendo al lemuriano. — ¡Pero soy incapaz de quedarme sin hacer nada un minuto más!

— Shaka… — susurró el Patriarca, desconcertado. — ¿Qué te orilla a obrar así, tan desobediente a los mandatos que te doy?

— Mi señor, Mu está cada vez más angustiado por toda ésta situación. Las constantes visitas de cortejo lo están agotando, y ciertamente me preocupa ver cómo empieza a sentirse ofuscado por ello. Por favor, le pido de la manera más atenta que cese los permisos para entrar a las doce casas con ése motivo, si lo cree necesario, yo mismo custodiaré desde la entrada del recinto para evitar el paso y hacer entender el mandato. ¡Por favor, se lo suplico!

Shion sintió la ligera desesperación en el cosmos del caballero de Virgo, quien a pesar de no abrir los ojos, podía hacer ver al Patriarca su preocupación sincera. El lemuriano suspiró, al tiempo que caminó hacia Shaka.

— Shaka… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿En qué le concierne al caballero más cercano a los dioses, lo que ocurra con Mu de Aries?

Esta pregunta descolocó al rubio, quien se sintió totalmente expuesto ante el peliverde. Sin más remedio, se vio obligado a sincerarse con él.

— He sido profundamente conmovido por su discípulo, gran Patriarca. — El ojirosa abrió los ojos de par en par ante la nítida confesión — y me duele profundamente el ver el agobio que sufre su espíritu. Mi corazón se desborda de amor por él, y por ende, soy incapaz de quedarme inmutable al ver que la preciada libertad de mi amado se tambalea. Por ello he venido hasta acá para hacerle ésta petición.

Shion no sabía que decir. Ciertamente, no se esperaba esto, y mucho menos viniendo de un ser tan orgulloso como lo era Shaka de Virgo.

— Shaka, si te interesa tanto Mu, ¿Por qué no has decidido pedir su mano, como lo han hecho otros? — preguntó con interés.

— ¡Patriarca, no podría! — Le contestó efusivamente, ofendido. — Mu merece ser libre y no vivir atado a nadie, usted mismo lo ha dicho, y tengo la fuerte convicción de quedarme a su lado apoyándole y confortándole en todo lo que necesite, pero nada más, puesto que me doy por bien servido si él es feliz así.

Shaka sabía que él podía terminar las visitas tan molestas de tantos pretendientes, si se decidiese a tomar a Mu él mismo. Sabía que el corazón del lemuriano era tan aferrado al amor por su libertad, que si le exponía sus motivos y las ventajas, accedería. Pero el rubio simplemente no tenía corazón para ello.

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que un hombre como Shaka amaba a tal magnitud a su querido aprendiz. Lamentablemente, había cosas que él no podía evitar, ni con el poder que tenía sobre el Santuario.

— Shaka, entiendo tus intenciones, pero no es posible acceder a lo que me pides. Sabes que la paz es algo muy delicado, y mantenerla es nuestra prioridad. No obligaremos a que Mu sea tomado por nadie, pero no podemos evitar que vengan a buscarlo, por más insistente que esto sea. Él debe aguantar, estoy seguro que con el tiempo, sus pretendientes comprenderán que no cederá ante nadie.

El rubio llenó su rostro de frialdad al momento de dirigirse al Patriarca, notablemente decepcionado.

— Comprendo…

— Realmente lo siento, Shaka.

El rubio se limitó a asentir, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y hacía una última reverencia. Conservando su semblante estoico, abandonó el recinto, sintiéndose interiormente frustrado por no haber logrado su cometido. Al salir al pórtico del templo superior, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir un agradable aroma lavanda inundarle. Abrió sus ojos sin dudarlo.

— Mu…

— Buenos días, Shaka. — le respondió dulcemente el lemuriano frente a él, quien cargaba unos cuantos papiros y libros. — Veo que vienes de con mi maestro, espero y todo éste bien.

El rubio se limitó a guardar silencio, contemplando con infinita tristeza al ser tan bello delante de él. Era tan insoportable para Shaka verlo sufrir, que el sólo pensar que sin duda el día de hoy tendría que rechazar a otro pretendiente, le estrujaba el alma.

— Todo está bien, Mu. — Le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que tomaba la suave mano del ojiverde, para depositar un sutil beso en ella. — Que tengas buen día.

Le dijo sin más, marchándose rápidamente y dejando a sus espaldas al pelilavanda. Mu se sintió abatido por éste gesto, aunque extrañamente halagado.

— Shaka… — susurró sutilmente, en tanto se reponía para entrar al recinto del Patriarca, dispuesto a ayudarle a su maestro como ya acostumbraba.

Una mañana cualquiera, los dorados se encontraban reunidos en el sitio acostumbrado para tomar sus clases filosóficas. Era un fresco día y el cantar de las aves adornaba el ambiente. Su maestro lucía radiante como siempre, y sobre todo a ojos de cierto rubio que ya no podía dejar de contemplarle. Estaban entremetidos en un apasionado debate sobre instintos humanos, cuando de repente, el caballero de Leo se puso de pie abruptamente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El dulce lemuriano miró perplejo al castaño, temiéndose lo peor.

— Mu, creo que después de darme cuenta de que de otro modo seguirías evitándome, quiero que me des la respuesta que he estado pidiéndote desde hace semanas, aquí y ahora.

Exigió de repente el ojiverde. Todos los dorados guardaron silencio, en tanto que Shaka miraba expectante el acontecimiento, sintiendo que sus uñas se clavaban en sus propias palmas al presentir a dónde se quería dirigir Aioria. El pelilavanda suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de cansancio. El castaño había aprovechado la clase, sabiendo que el lemuriano no podría dejarlo varado frente a todos sin una respuesta.

— Aioria, mi querido caballero… de verdad agradezco tus intenciones. — Le dijo en tanto se acercaba a él y colocaba su mano en su mejilla, ante un especialmente sorprendido Shaka. — Pero tienes que entender que soy todo menos lo que tú has osado decirme que soy. Un ser puro, sabio y lleno de dones es en definitiva algo a lo que aspiro, pero también algo que no soy en absoluto. Quiero que entiendas que mi corazón no le pertenece a nadie, y que por ende es incapaz de amarte a ti, a un caballero tan noble y sacrificado. Eso me convierte en un ser aborrecible, indigno de tus atenciones.

Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, al tiempo que bajaba su mano y le daba la espalda al caballero de Leo, caminando hacia el interior de sus aposentos.

— La clase ha terminado.

Susurró, a lo que inmediatamente, todos los presentes se levantaron y salieron presurosos, dejando en el ala a un conmocionado Aioria, quien miraba el suelo con los ojos cristalizados, dolido, pero resignado. En cambio Shaka sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho.

Los días seguían pasando, y a cada amanecer, el caballero de Virgo se sentía más conmovido, y a la vez más angustiado por la situación de su amado Ariano. Desde que le había besado la mano en aquella ocasión, Mu le había permitido romper un poco la barrera entre ellos, pero siempre manteniendo una prudente distancia. Cada vez, Shaka aprovechaba para saludarlo de la misma manera, empezando, sin siquiera pretenderlo, un discreto cortejo que no pasaba por alto por el pelilavanda.

Pero una tarde, todo cambiaría radicalmente para ambos.

Shaka se introducía en el templo del carnero, dispuesto a llegar al suyo después de haber entrenado en el coliseo durante toda la jornada matutina. Estaba a punto de llamar al guardián de Aries, cuando sintió el cosmos del ojiverde vibrar con tristeza desde el interior.

Shaka corrió hacia donde percibía el aura, encontrando a su hermoso anhelo sentado en el suelo del templo, con un cántaro roto a su lado, del cual emanaban pequeños riachuelos de agua.

— ¡Mu!

Le llamó, pero el ojiverde no respondió, tan sólo se quedó mirando el suelo, con su blanca túnica mojada debido al agua derramada. Shaka se acercó a él y le tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara. El sexto guardían sintió que se asfixiaba al ver unas sendas lágrimas en los ojos del lemuriano.

— ¡Por Athena! ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, querido Mu? — Le preguntó angustiado, recibiendo como respuesta un sollozo por parte del ariano, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo y apretó sus párpados con fuerza.

— ¡Shaka! ¿Por qué las cosas deben de ser así? — le preguntó entre sollozos, al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. — ¿Por qué los hombres son tan egoísta como para someter a otros a lo que desean? ¡Es tan injusto! ¡Tan inmoral!

Shaka no entendía lo que ocurría, por lo que sólo atinó a rodear con sus brazos al hermoso ángel. Pudo notar que en el regazo del joven pelilavanda había una carta arrugada y húmeda. El ojiazul la tomó y empezó a leerla, descubriendo en ella la razón por la cual su adorado Mu sufría tan desconsoladamente.

— Cabrón… esto no puede ser, ¡Apolo, hijo de puta!

Bramó el rubio encolerizado. En aquel fino pergamino se escurrían unas palabras malditas, las cuales estaban destruyendo todos y cada uno de los anhelos del adorado lemuriano. En esa carta, había una amenaza de Apolo, dios del Sol… si el joven lemuriano no era tomado por nadie en el transcurso del siguiente ciclo Lunar, él mismo vendría a hacerle suyo. Y si osaban contradecirle, la delicada paz que había entre la diosa Athena y él cesaría definitivamente.

Shaka no cabía de coraje ante lo que leía.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Shaka…? — se lamentaba el lemuriano. — Soy incapaz de poner en peligro la paz por la que tanta sangre se ha derramado… pero el precio, ¡Es tan alto que no puedo soportarlo!

El rubio miró aquellas preciosas esmeraldas llenarse de un dolor indescriptible, sintiéndose desfallecer ante el cruel destino del cual iba a ser partícipe. El rubio sintió su corazón latir con una fuerza indescriptible al saberse conocedor de una solución. Una que sin duda, terminaría rompiéndole el alma a aquel que amaba más que a nada. Tomó de los hombros al pelilavanda y lo separó de su pecho, haciendo que el pelilavanda percibiera la decisión en los ojos del rubio. Las palabras brotaron lenta, pero firmemente de los labios del rubio.

— Déjame poseerte, Mu… — Le dijo sin rodeos. El lemuriano abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¡Sh-Shaka! ¡¿Tú también…? ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de…? — Le dijo horrorizado de escuchar aquello de la única persona que consideraba su verdadero apoyo.

— ¡Por favor, escúchame! — le pidió el rubio alzando la voz, mirando con desesperación al pelilavanda que tanto amaba, sintiéndose de lo más miserable por pedirle aquello. — Sé que tu corazón no me pertenece, lo sé… pero quiero que sepas que desde el momento en que pude descubrir la belleza que poseía tu alma libre, no he podido dejar de amarte un solo instante.

— Pero Shaka — Sus ojos esmeralda se inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo al conocer los sentimientos del ojiazul. — Yo no…

— ¡Por favor, Mu, por lo que más quieras no lo digas! — Le suplicó el rubio, abrazándose al pelilavanda con fuerza. — Sé que no me amas, lo sé… pero escucharlo de tus labios sería lo más terrible que podría sufrir en ésta vida.

Mu no supo qué decir, estaba totalmente desconcertado y sus propias lágrimas comenzaban a asfixiarle. Sin poder evitarlo, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

— ¿Por qué, Shaka?... — Fue lo único que pudo susurrar ante la debilidad de su pecho que amenazaba con colapsar.

— Por que te dejaré ser libre, amor mío. — Le contestó con las lágrimas amenazando sus ojos azules. — Por que si te poseo ahora, ni Apolo ni nadie podrá acercarte a ti de nuevo, dado a que tu valiosa pureza me pertenecerá. Pero aún así, nada me deberás, puesto que jamás volveré a acercarme a ti de nuevo.

Mu le miró con sus esmeraldas abiertas de par en par, dándose cuenta de lo que Shaka le ofrecía. Y sintió, por primera vez en su vida, un medio descomunal. Miedo a lastimar a Shaka ya que no lo amaba, y miedo a traicionarse así mismo. Bajó su cabeza y la clavó en el blanco mármol del suelo, contemplándolo largamente, como si éste pudiese traerle las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

Después de pensarlo mil y un veces, supo que no había más alternativa. Levantó su rostro y miró con intensidad al rubio, demostrándole con sinceridad que estaba aterrado. Finalmente, de sus finos labios brotó la sentencia definitiva a la que había sido hasta ahora, su incorruptible libertad.

— Tómame.

Le susurró, al tiempo que los ojos de Shaka no pudieron evitar inundarse de lágrimas al darse cuenta del daño que le provocaría al ser que amaba más que a nada en ese mundo.

Posó sus labios sobre los del lemuriano, quien se dejó besar sin objeción alguna, e incluso correspondió a ello. Shaka acarició las mejillas del ojiverde con ternura, tratando de tranquilizarlo, sintiendo al máximo la terrible angustia que habitaba el corazón del lemuriano. La boca de Shaka acarició con dulzura la virgen carne de los labios de Mu, empapándolo sutilmente y dedicándole de vez en cuando, pequeños besos a las comisuras de la boca del filósofo.

— Te amo.

Le susurró sin recibir respuesta alguna, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos hacia el pecho del pelilavanda y empezaba a desprenderlo de su larga túnica. Las mejillas de Mu se inundaron de rojo al sentir que su cuerpo poco a poco iba siendo descubierto y quedando expuesto ante su compañero de armas. Al admirar el cuerpo desnudo del precioso ojiverde, Shaka se puso en rodillas para poder quitarse su blusa color vino, dejando al descubierto su piel dorada. Inmediatamente, bajó de nuevo para estrechar al lemuriano entre sus brazos, besándolo nuevamente con una ternura desmedida y sintiendo el roce de sus pieles.

Sus labios viajaron a explorar el resto de la piel del lemuriano, bajando por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen… no dejaba un solo centímetro de la blanca epidermis sin besar, tratando de tranquilizar a su precioso amor.

— Eres lo más hermoso y sublime que he podido conocer, he amado tus ideales más que a los míos propios. — Le decía mientras bajaba a besar sus piernas. — Y me has enseñado a anhelar las estrellas y los mares, a amar la poesía, a besar el pensamiento…

Le seguía susurrando con ternura, sintiendo que poco a poco, la angustia del lemuriano caldeaba. Miró con una pizca de deseo el virgen sexo que se le presentaba, reposando entre las piernas del pelilavanda. Decidido, dirigió sus besos al abdomen del ojiverde, empezando a bajar más y más. Estaba rozando aquellos escasísimos vellos lavanda, cuando las manos de Mu le detuvieron.

— Por favor... no, sólo… — le suplicó.

— Entiendo. — Accedió el rubio con tristeza, comprendiendo con dolor que esto no era una entrega verdadera. Que Mu no estaba dándole su cuerpo por que quisiera, sino por que no había otra manera. Subió nuevamente hacia los labios del pelilavanda, besándolos con infinita ternura y susurrándole las más dulces poesías.

— No tienes una idea ángel mío, de lo desbordado que estoy de amor por ti. Derramaría en tus brazos las más hermosas estrellas si me lo pidieras. Nadaría hasta los más profundos abismos para sacar las perlas más exquisitas y adornar con ellas la cascada de tus cabellos…

Volvió a besarlo con devoción, esta vez siendo correspondido con un ligero estremecimiento del ojiverde, quien tímidamente acarició los hombros del rubio. Shaka se sintió en el cielo con esa minúscula y breve caricia.

El ojiazul se levantó, colocando a lado suyo su blusa y encima de ésta la túnica de Mu, para después quitarse el resto de su ropa y acomodarla también, logrando un improvisado lecho. El ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que el miembro de Shaka estaba totalmente erguido, por lo que giró su cabeza hacia un costado, totalmente sonrojado. El rubio se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que una ternura infinita hacia su ángel le inundó. Tomó al delicado lemuriano entre sus brazos con cuidado, depositándolo en la cama de prendas que había echo. Seguidamente, tomó un fragmento de la túnica de Mu y le rasgó un trozo, tomándolo y colocándolo justo debajo de su virgen entrada.

Una vez acomodado el trozo de tela, Shaka le abrió sus piernas y se tumbó sobre él, sosteniéndose con un brazo para no aplastarle.

— Necesito hacer esto para no lastimarte… lo siento.

Le dijo con tristeza, mirando los ojos verdes de su amor imposible. Mu se sintió conmovido al ver el dolor en los ojos de Shaka, por lo que nuevamente acarició sus hombros con timidez. El rubio introdujo sus dedos en su propia boca, humedeciéndolos abundantemente, para después sacarlos una vez empapados.

Dirigió sus largos dedos a la entrada del lemuriano, empezando a acariciarla sutilmente, provocando que Mu arquease su espalda ante la extraña sensación.

— Apiádate de mi, gentil ángel… déjame darte un poco de placer, a pesar del inmenso dolor que sé, te estoy provocando.

Mu no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a ladear su rostro, rompiendo el contacto visual con el rubio, quien sintió cómo el cuerpo del lemuriano se relajaba poco a poco. Shaka introdujo uno de sus dedos en el recinto del ojiverde, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la invasión, percibiendo una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahh, duele! — Exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Lo sé precioso, mi niño hermoso, ya pronto pasará, te lo prometo mi amor.

Le dijo tratando de consolarlo, al tiempo que besaba sus mejillas y sus labios con dulzura. Cuando lo sintió más relajado, empezó a introducir otro dedo, dilatando el virgen recinto y arrancado quejidos por parte del pelilavanda.

— Te amo Mu, te amo muchísimo… adoro y anhelo hasta la más ínfima de tus células, y el volverte mío es demasiado doloroso, puesto que sé que tu corazón no me pertenece.

Le susurró con tristeza, abrazando con fuerza al hermoso pelilavanda. Shaka empezaba a sumirse en su tristeza, cuando sintió repentinamente cómo su virilidad era tomaba por la delicada mano del ojiverde. El rubio se sorprendió aún más cuando el lemuriano mismo dirigió la hombría del ojiazul a su propio recinto.

— Siempre te perteneceré, al menos de ésta manera. — le dijo el ojiverde con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Shaka sintió que su corazón terminó por romperse. Sin retrasarlo más, empujó su miembro dentro de Mu, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás y reprimió un grito debido a la gran intromisión. Lentamente, Shaka entró cada vez más en el estrecho joven ariano, sintiendo que su hombría era aprisionada por el cálido interior del ojiverde. El pelilavanda sintió que su cuerpo se partía en dos, por lo que se aferró con fuerza al cuello del que le hacía el amor.

— ¡Por Athena, Mu! — exclamó Virgo al estar completamente dentro de su hermoso ángel, el cual arqueaba su espalda al sentir que el placer se volvía inevitable aún después del intenso dolor.

— ¡Oh, Shaka!

Gimió el ojiverde, siendo tocado en un punto en su interior que le hizo estremecer. Al escuchar su nombre en labios de su amado, el rubio empezó a moverse en un intenso vaivén, introduciendo su grueso miembro en aquel estrecho y dulce recinto, para después sacarlo con vigorosidad. Mu sintió que su propio sexo respondía inevitablemente ante el placer, por lo que culminaría en cualquier instante.

Shaka salió con rapidez del cuerpo de Mu, tratando de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible, para desconcierto de éste. El rubio tomó el pañuelo ahora ensangrentado y lo dejó a un lado de lecho, para después tomar al pelilavanda y girarlo, dejándolo acostado de lado, al tiempo que él se recostaba a espaldas del lemuriano. Abrazándolo con delicadeza por la delgada cintura y besando su nuca, volvió a penetrarlo, arrancando un gemido de los labios del ariano al sentirse lleno nuevamente.

Los cabellos de ambos se esparcían por el suelo marmóreo, mezclándose entre sí, formando ríos de color. La luz del día les acariciaba la piel en aquel adentrado sitio de la casa de aries, mientras que las aves cantaba dulcemente desde el lejano jardín.

El semidiós volvió a embestir al hermoso ángel, ayudándose con sus torneadas piernas, sintiendo la deliciosa carne del ojiverde abrirse para él. La piel de Mu ardía, y aún así se sentía sumamente suave. Shaka podía sentir la humedad del su hermoso ángel escurrir entre sus pieles, señal de que estaba sintiendo no sólo dolor. Siguió sujetando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su ángel, mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba los muslos.

— Dioses, Mu… deseo tanto protegerte de todo, de todos… — le susurraba al oído al tiempo que besaba su lóbulo, acariciando de vez en cando la arracada que colgaba de éste, arrancándole dulces y sonoros gemidos.

— Sh-Shaka… — Mu se estremeció y tomó el improvisado lecho entre sus dedos, retorciéndolo ante el placer que se avecinaba.

El rubio sintió que el cuerpo de su amado temblaba, por lo que profundizó sus estocadas, acelerando su ritmo y sintiendo que el clímax lo alcanzaba a él también. Un par de embestidas más y Shaka sintió vibrar a Mu, quien culminó en el más extenso orgasmo, derramando su esencia sobre las ropas de ambos y gimiendo con una voz que a su amante se le antojó como un coro de ángeles. El rubio también alcanzó la cúspide del placer con un gruñido ronco, dejando brotar su semen dentro del cuerpo del pelilavanda, quien gimió de nuevo al sentir el caliente líquido llenarle por completo. El semidiós de cabellos dorados se sentía en el cielo, incapaz de creer que le había hecho el amor al ser que más amaba sobre la tierra, por lo que inevitablemente, quiso acercarse a su amado ángel.

Shaka sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando al abrazar de nuevo a su hermoso pelilavanda, éste tembló violentamente.

— Dios mío… Mu. — El ojiverde no contestó, tan sólo se abrazó a sí mismo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus propios cabellos, en tanto que el rubio salía de su interior. — Mi amor, mi ángel, por favor...

Le suplicó el rubio, pero sólo recibió silencio por parte del hermoso filósofo, quien parecía estar en el limbo. Instantes después, el pelilavanda se levantó del improvisado lecho, echándose la túnica encima. Se giró hacia un lado de las prendas y recogió el trozo de tela ensangrentado. Temblando, se lo extendió a Shaka, quien lo tomó sin palabras ante lo que veía.

Su precioso niño, temblando ante lo que él mismo acababa de cometer. El hermoso ángel se había topado con una paradoja que no había podido resolver. Anhelando su libertad, debió entregársela a Shaka de Virgo, y eso lo tenía destrozado. Sin mediar palabra, Mu le dio la espalda al rubio e intentó retirarse, pero los brazos del sexto caballero le impidieron hacerlo, puesto que lo abrazaron con fuerza.

— Por favor, por favor Mu, no dudes que te amo. Y que por ello me duele hasta el alma lo que te he hecho. Perdóname mi amor, perdóname…

El lemuriano se giró hacia el ojiceleste y vio sus dolorosas lágrimas derramarse, por lo que su corazón se estremeció. Alzó sus pequeñas manos y dejó al descubierto su cuerpo de nuevo, dejando que la túnica se deslizase por su cuerpo.

— Shaka, mi dulce y gentil Shaka… ¿Cómo podría odiarte siquiera? — Le dijo con dulzura. — Ambos hemos pagado un precio sumamente alto, pero por ello es que debo continuar con mi trabajo, para inundar a los hombres con ideas que los alejen de lastimar a los demás.

Shaka tomó una de las manos del pelilavanda y besó su palma fervientemente, mientras que con la otra tomaba al ángel de la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

— ¡Cuándo desearía darte mi corazón, mi hermoso caballero, cuánto desearía amarte de verdad! — Le dijo el lemuriano, separándose del rubio y poniendo una dolorosísima distancia entre ellos. Nuevamente le dio la espalda, mirándolo con tristeza. — Lo siento tanto…

Le dijo el pelilavanda, mientras se retiraba cubriéndose de nuevo con la blanca túnica. Detrás de él, un Shaka destrozado le contemplaba alejarse entre el blanco mármol de los pilares, entendiendo con todo el dolor de su corazón, que aquel hermoso ángel podría ser poseído en carne, inclusive en voluntad, pero que su corazón jamás pertenecería a un hombre.

No podría vivir con ello.

Un par de días después, aquel pañuelo ensangrentado fue enviado directamente a Apolo, como prueba de que el caballero de Aries ya había sido tomado, puesto que la sangre en aquellas fibras provenía de la mismísima virginidad del llamado reencarnación de Hipatia. La noticia se expandió con rapidez por todas las tierras, haciendo que todo aquel que pretendía al hermoso caballero cesara de sus intenciones. Lo más curioso de todo fue que, a pesar de que todo mundo hizo indagaciones y demás, nadie sabía quién fue el que hizo suyo al pelilavanda. Ni siquiera el Patriarca, quien no pudo sacarle la verdad a su discípulo por ningún medio, aunque sus sospechas tenía. Y dado a que no debía desacreditar a Aries, simplemente se hizo de la vista gorda y afirmó haber dado la mano de su casi hijo a dicha persona.

Parecía ser que las cosas marchaban bien, aunque el pelilavanda aún estuviese recuperándose del encuentro sexual involuntario que había tenido con el rubio. Pero para desgracia del pelilavanda, Shaka no pensaba igual…

Atardecía ya sobre el Santuario, y todos los alumnos del ariano habían partido desde hacía unos minutos del templo, por lo que éste se encontraba vacío, a excepción del guardián del mismo. El pelilavanda se encontraba acomodando unos cuantos pergaminos sobre la mesa de estudio, cuando sintió a alguien acercarse a él. Se tensó de inmediato al sentir que unos brazos le rodeaban los hombros y lo pegaban a un pecho a sus espaldas. Pudo percibir sutilmente un varonil aroma a sándalo, reconociendo de inmediato a su dueño.

— Shaka… — Susurró con la voz quebrada. — ¿Qué haces?

— Tenía tantos deseos de verte… desde el día en que supe que Apolo había aceptado que no podía cortejarte, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Mu se deshizo del abrazo, temblando un poco debido a la actitud tan efusiva que mostraba el caballero. Lo miró, confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Shaka?

— Nada, ángel mío, solamente quería estar contigo unos momentos. — Le dijo con ternura, al tiempo que volvía a desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, tomando entre sus brazos de nuevo a aquel delicado ser, el cual se sintió incómodo ante el contacto y aún más cuando los labios del rubio se posaron en su mejilla.

— ¡Sh-Shaka, espera!

— Amor mío, mi dulce consuelo, mi hermosa estrella del alba, me siento demasiado necesitado de ti.

Le dijo ahora besándolo en los labios, en una caricia que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese la espina dorsal del lemuriano, quien empezó a asustarse demasiado con las dulces caricias y atenciones que le daba el rubio.

— Por favor, Shaka… esto es…

— ¿Aún te quedan dudas de lo que siente mi corazón, mi amada Luna? — le preguntó el rubio, volviendo a besarlo en los labios. — Te amo más que a nada en éste cosmos, y me es imposible estar sin ti un instante más, te he extrañado tanto, te he anhelado tanto que no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo..

El lemuriano abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a llorar, horrorizado ante las dulces palabras del rubio que a oídos de cualquiera, eran las más bellas poesías. Empujó a Shaka con fuerza, rompiendo todo contacto, haciendo que el semidiós le mirara sorprendido.

— Lo prometiste… ¡Lo prometiste, Shaka! — Le gritó profundamente dolido, el ojiazul dio un paso atrás al ver las sendas lágrimas de Mu. — prometiste no privarme jamás de mi libertad… ¡Y yo creí en ti, creí cada una de tus palabras! En cambio ahora vienes a mi, y me pides que me entregue una vez más a ti. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Le gritó, ahogándose en desesperación, en cambio el corazón del rubio se partía en mil pedazos al ser devuelto a la realidad. Mu no era suyo, a pesar del inmenso amor que tenía por él, el hermoso ángel no le amaba. Y él, torpemente, lo había malinterpretado todo en su deseo de sentirse correspondido. El lemuriano cayó al suelo, dejándose flaquear por el dolor.

— Perdóname, mi hermoso ángel… lo entendí todo mal, no volverá a suceder… — Le dijo el semidiós con la voz quebrada, amenazada por las lágrimas. — Te juro que ahora sí cumpliré mi promesa. Perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado.

Dijo el rubio con la mirada ensombrecida. Sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó del carnero, quien sollozaba desconsoladamente en el frío suelo. El ariano pudo percibir cómo Shaka se iba de su templo, desapareciendo todo rastro de él.

Mu estrujó la ropa sobre su pecho, y en vez de sentirse aliviado, un terrible dolor le atravesó el corazón. Algo dentro de sí le decía que el motivo de sus lágrimas no era un miedo hacia Shaka, sino a mirarse a sí mismo y descubrir una verdad que negaba por dejar salir.

Prontamente, la tranquilidad parecía haber vuelto a la vida del lemuriano, con el pasar de los días parecía estar empezando a recuperarse. Todo estaba normal, a excepción de una cosa… Shaka había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra, y jamás había vuelto a acercarse a Mu. Ni siquiera asistía a las clases de filosofía que en un principio parecían interesarle de sobre manera.

De haber sido meses atrás, el ariano jamás de habría sentido intrigado hacia ello, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en el caballero de la Virgen y en las consecuencias que habían tenido sus actos, de ambos. Rara vez se lo topaba, y cuando era así, lo único que lograba conversar con él eran unas cuantas palabras escuetas, aunque Mu podía notar un brillo de profunda tristeza en aquel bello semidiós.

Las semanas pasaban, y las cosas no mejoraban para el pelilavanda. Ya no sentía la misma intensidad cuando pensaba, ni la misma revolución interior cuando observaba las estrellas. Todo parecía tan simple, tan razonable y comprensible que no tenía sazón. Y todo empeoró el día en que se enteró de algo que le sacudió… un rumor proveniente de los labios de su amigo Aldebarán, con quien solía compartir algunas tardes de amenas charlas.

— Al parecer, hay un caballero de bronce interesado en Shaka, ¡Bueno! Eso es lo que escuché el otro día.

Dijo con desinterés el taurino, tan sólo comentándolo para sacarle plática al hermoso pelilavanda que parecía estar decaído últimamente. El ojiverde no mencionó palabra alguna, a pesar de que sintió su pecho retorcerse.

— Creo que Shaka debería darle una oportunidad, es demasiado retacado y se va a amargar si sigue así, ¿No crees, Mu? Además creo que se chico de bronce es bastante lindo… — Le comentó el moreno con singular bromismo.

— Sí… — contestó escuetamente el pelilavanda, aturdido ante el parteaguas que se abría ante él, descolocando un poco a su compañero.

— ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?

El ojiverde negó, dejando su cantidad de cuestionamientos dentro de su cabeza. No era buen momento para pensar en ello, puesto que no quería dejarse en evidencia frente a su amigo. Después de una amena charla, el caballero se despidió de Tauro y partió hacia su respectiva casa.

Entro al templo de Aries, deteniéndose justamente en el patio central de ésta. Miró hacia el cielo, contemplándolo con una infinita melancolía. Vio las millones de estrellas sobre él, las múltiples galaxias que bailaban y la hermosa vía láctea fluyendo como el agua del río sobre su cabeza. Percibió la profundidad del Universo, la vasta inmensidad que coronaba el manto estelar. Sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos al darse cuenta de que ya no era tan extraordinario como antes, que nada era comparado con aquella sensación que le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que veía pasar al estoico semidiós.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo en un pesado golpe, mientras que sus manos tocaban la fría piedra. Sus ojos miraron con desconsuelo las grietas del piso, sintiendo que unas cristalinas lágrimas empezaban a humedecerlo. Resignado, susurró con la tristeza más punzante e infinita que podía existir, aquella frase que temió pronunciar desde el día que se entregó al caballero del sexto templo…

— He perdido mi libertad…

Dijo con la voz quebrada, confesándoselo a los cielos. Ya no era un hombre libre, por que ahora estaba irremediablemente atado al amor hacia un solo hombre, hacia aquel que se había llevado lo mejor de él… hacia Shaka de Virgo.

Estaba enamorado de un universo completo, y ese Universo era el semidiós de la sexta casa. Por que al mirar sus cabellos, podía contemplar los rayos del Sol, por que al mirar sus hermosos ojos, podía ver una ventana hacia los cielos más profundos, por que aquellos labios eran las dulces nebulosas que le hacían vibrar entre las estrellas. ¿Qué más libertad deseaba, que poder explorar el Universo en un solo cuerpo, en un solo ser? Algo tan magnífico, era digno de las almas más nobles, no de un ser tan diminuto como él.

— Dioses… te amo tanto… — confesó, empezando a derramar vastas lágrimas.

Estaba consumiéndose, cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, por lo que trató de incorporarse, pero fue detenido en el trayecto por unos brazos que le estrujaron con fuerza desmedida.

— ¡Sh-Shaka! — Exclamó el lemuriano, sorprendido al sentirse aprisionado por el rubio.

— Perdóname, perdóname amor mío. — Le susurró dulcemente, al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos lavanda con devoción. El ángel se giró hacia el semidiós, contemplando su bello rostro esculpido por los más divinos dioses surcado por las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me pides perdón cuando eres tú el que viene con el rostro empapado?— preguntó el pelilavanda, cerrando sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul.

— Por que te prometí dejarte ser libre, y no soy capaz. — Lo abrazó con más fuerza. —Una vez que te he hecho mío, me ha sido imposible el concebir mi vida sin tenerte. No puedo soportar la distancia, no puedo soportar el dolor de haber probado las delicias de tu ser y no beber de ellas nunca más. No puedo dejar de amarte, sin desearte. Y me siento tan inmundo por ello.

— Shaka… — susurró el ojiverde, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos. — No sufras más por mi, mi gentil caballero, puesto que no hay necesidad de llorar por una libertad a la que mi alma no estaba destinada.

El rubio le miró, incapaz de comprender la profundidad de las palabras del pelilavanda. Lo único que pudo percibir, fueron los finos labios de aquel ser que veneraba sobre los suyos. Separándose, el ojiverde continuó, sintiendo que Shaka envolvía su cintura con sus brazos y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, estrujándolo en el más tierno de los abrazos.

— Porque verme aprisionado en tu corazón es la verdad que ahora anhela mi alma. Una vez que he probado las bondades de ser tuyo, mi alma no es capaz de amar otra cosa que no sea la libertad que tú, con tu amor, eres capaz de otorgarme.

Los ojos del lemuriano se inundaron de cristal líquido, derramándose con insistencia por sus mejillas. El caballero de Virgo contempló con verdadero éxtasis, un sueño que se esfumaba, un anhelo que se transformaba en amor.

Con delicadeza, tomó aquel hermoso ser entre sus brazos y lo introdujo al templo, con la intención de tomar todo de él, sin dejar rastro alguno sin tocar por sus labios y su ser. Con la intención de ambos entregarse mutuamente, hasta que quedasen reducidos a la nada.

El rubio sabía bien que acababa de privar del mundo a una de las almas más compasivas, capaces de revolucionar el pensamiento y salvar a las personas de sufrir una vida de penas y materialismos. Pero había entendido, gracias a conocer a su precioso ángel, que el amor de un filósofo que todo lo cuestiona, que todo lo duda, es sin error a equivocarse, el amor más sincero y real que podía existir.

Y Shaka no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

**° - F I N - °**


End file.
